Seaford High School
Seaford High is the school that Jack, Milton, Kim and Jerry attend. It's located at a place called Seaford in California. Rudy was also in the school for an episode (Kickin' It Old School). The name of their football team is the Seaford Whales. Many events in episodes occur in the lunchroom at this school. There's also school bullying in this school. Students Juniors'(11th grade)-Without Frank and Sam(It is known he is still in the 7th grade)' Sam is known be in the 9th grade. *Jack Brewer *Milton David Krupnick *Jerry Martinez *Kim Crawford *Frank as seen in Wasabi Warriors, Clash of the Titans, The Wrath of Swan, All The Presidents Friends, Karate Games, Kickin' It On Our Own, and Jack Stands Alone. *Brian who used to be a cheerleader as seen in Wasabi Warriors. *Kelsey Vargas as seen in Swords and Magic. *Heather Clarke who Jack was crushing on in Dummy Dancing. *Truman as seen in Dummy Dancing. *Donna Tobin as mentioned in Fat Chance and Dude, Where's My Sword?. *Stacy Weisman as mentioned in Kung Fu Cop. *Steve Hubbard as mentioned in Kung Fu Cop. *Smooth as seen in All the Wrong Moves. *Julie as seen in Clash of the Titans, Rowdy Rudy, It Takes Two to Tangle, All The Presidents Friends, and The Stang *Randy Plotski as seen in The Great Escape, Skate Rat, and Kickin' It On Our Own. *Grace as seen in Ricky Weaver, My Left Foot, and Kickin' It On Our Own. *Daina as seen in My Left Foot *Mika as seen in Kickin' It Old School, Wedding Crashers, and Sole Brothers. *Carson Hunter (before Wasabi Warriors most likely after New Jack City) *Brody Carlson as seen in The Wrath of Swan *Erika as seen in Jack Stands Alone *Lindsay as seen in Wazombie Warriors *Taylor as seen in Nerd With a Cape Employees *Marge the Lunch Lady. *Mr. Squires, the teacher who got a wedgie from Jerry as seen in Fat Chance. *Nakamura the custodian as seen in Fat Chance- retired. *Ernie the janitor as seen in Ricky Weaver. *Mr. Pedaska as seen in The Commercial- Home Ec Teacher. *Principal as seen in Ricky Weaver. *Funderburk, physical eduation teacher in Kickin' It Old School, now Principal in The Sub Sinker *Vice Principal Slugman as seen in The Great Escape. *Captain Colburn as seen in The Great Escape- Maximum Security Lockdown Detention Teacher. *Miss Davis as seen in The Great Escape. *Bethany Applebaum as seen in Kickin' It Old School and Sole Brothers - Health class teacher Places * The Food Service as seen in The Great Escape. The Food Service could mean the cafeteria. *The Library Media Center as seen in The Great Escape. *Maximum Security Lock Down Detention as seen in The Great Escape. *Health Class as seen in Kickin' It Old School. *Gym as seen in Eddie Cries Uncle and Kickin' It Old School. *Geometry as seen in The Sub Sinker. *The Rec Room as seen in The Sub Sinker and Kickin' It On Our Own. Category:School Category:Places Category:Kim crawford